vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Falcon
Captain Falcon (キャプテン・ファルコン Kyaputen Farukon?), also known as Douglas Jay Falcon, is a character in Nintendo's F-Zero series of video games, co-created by Takaya Imamura and Shigeru Miyamoto. Captain Falcon has often been considered as the unofficial main character of the series. He first appeared in the instruction manual of F-Zero, published in 1990. It was not until F-Zero X that he actually appeared in-game. Though the character's vehicle can be used in the F-Zero series, Captain Falcon himself was never actually playable until Smash Bros. series. A leading but now defunct F-Zero X website says that Captain Falcon's real name is Douglas Jay Falcon. Captain Falcon is a mysterious, futuristic racer from the city of Port Town. In later F-Zero games, he is also portrayed as a legendary bounty hunter whose past is shrouded in mystery. In both guises, he consistently thwarts the plans of Black Shadow and other evil forces, both on and off the Grand Prix circuits. Description Brash and flashy in appearance, Captain Falcon stands tall and firm. His outfit is a combination of a flight suit and body armor. It consists of blue pants, blue form-fitting armor and a red helmet as well as a single pauldron on his right shoulder. He always carries a sidearm in a holster on his right hip (although he has only been shown to use it once). When Captain Falcon removes his helmet, it is obvious that he has a scar above his left eye. but it is not obvious what color his eyes are in the video games. History Captain Falcon has appeared in some form in most of the F-Zero games so far. He has also been featured in the Smash Bros. series of games and the F-Zero anime. There have also been cameo appearances in other games by Captain Falcon or some of his props. F-Zero games Captain Falcon made his debut appearance in F-Zero, released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System on November 21, 1990. An eight-page comic was included in the manual of the game, containing the original character designs of Captain Falcon , the three other original pilots, and the F-Zero announcer, Mr. Zero. Taking place in the year 2560, the comic depicted one of Captain Falcon's bounty missions. The comic contained the only scenes of Captain Falcon ever using his sidearm, and piloting the Falcon Flyer. In the game, Falcon competes against Dr. Stewart, Samurai Goroh, and Pico. Depending on who you play, either Falcon will win, or one of the others will. most likely the former. Falcon doesn't return for the next two Grand Prixs in BS F-zero Grand Prix, and BS F-zero Grand Prix 2 nor does the other three racers. In F-Zero X, Captain Falcon’s DNA is stolen while he is hospitalized following an accident in a previous F-Zero Grand Prix three years prior. The thieves use the DNA to create a clone of Captain Falcon, Blood Falcon. Falcon would compete with 29 other racers for the Grand Prix, along with the other three racers from the original game, his nemesis Black Shadow, and the mysterious Blood Falcon. According to F-zero GX, Captain Falcon wins. F-Zero GX In F-Zero GX, Captain Falcon is 37 years old and the sitting champion of the F-Zero Grand Prix, boosting his already high popularity even higher. In the games' story mode, F-Zero GX's story mode begins with Falcon training for the Grand Prix, followed by racing his rival, Samurai Goroh, in a desert canyon and being forced to enter the bet race under the disguise of 'Famicom' (a reference to Nintendo's first home console). After winning said bet race, Falcon notices Black Shadow attacking the Lightning area on the news. Falcon makes his way to stop him, but is delayed by a group of thugs lead by Michael Chain. After dealing with Chain's gang, Falcon enters a facility to save Jody Summer. His escape is a close one as the core was set to overload and detonate, with said facility going into lock-down procedures. With Jody out of harm's way, he confronts Black Shadow. The evil overlord, with the help of Blood Falcon, binds Falcon and traps him inside his vehicle, strapping a bomb to the Blue Falcon that will detonate if the Blue Falcon goes too slowly. Falcon managed to survive, by driving the vehicle straight off an unfinished road and right under a crane, knocking the bomb off. Falcon later attended the Grand Prix, where he emerged victorious. After receiving the champion's belt, he witnessed Black Shadow being punished by his master, Deathborn, for his incompetence. Deathborn challenges Falcon to a one-on-one race for ownership of both belts. Before said race occurs, Deathborn reveals his plan to take over the universe, revealing the energies of light and dark are condensed in each belt, and that when combined, provide ultimate power that will turn him into a god-like being, able to lay waste Falcon's galaxy in an instant. Falcon swears to take him down. Falcon stays true to his word, and Deathborn apparently dies. Both belts unite into one, and Falcon vows to keep winning so he can protect the belt from the forces of evil. At his garage, Falcon is greeted by the creators. Falcon figures out the creators were behind everything, though they do not elaborate their motives. They challenge Falcon to a race, where, if they win, will rip out Falcon's soul and turn it into their creation, implying that he would replace Deathborn. Falcon defeats even them. Screaming, the creators disappear, though whether they actually die or decide to let Falcon go, honoring (but no less angered by) his victory, is unclear. Falcon then takes off his helmet, and relaxes. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:F-Zero Characters Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters